Starring Role
by alexiswatson
Summary: Ele é o pior e o melhor de meus dias O motivo de meu sorriso e de minhas lágrimas Aquilo que me preenchia e me destruía Aquele que eu possuía e ao mesmo tempo era tão distante de mim Ele era a minha ruína.


Gostaria de dizer que há algum lado bom em se estar com ele, com exceção dele mesmo, mas infelizmente não sou uma mentirosa tão boa assim. Entretanto, sou masoquista o suficiente para continuar com isso e me arrepender de todas as vezes que cedo. Não sou forte o bastante para negar, e muito menos sei se é isso que realmente quero. Instantes finitos e breves com ele são o suficiente para preencher momentaneamente a solidão e a tristeza que me consome todas as vezes que sua imagem habita meus pensamentos. E todas as vezes que decido dar um fim a isso tudo, o ciclo recomeça.

_23h00s_

_D.M._

Sua letra tão conhecida preenchia as palavras vazias presentes em um pedaço qualquer do pergaminho em minha mão. Como de costume, ele simplesmente dizia o horário e lá estava eu, de corpo e alma, completamente ao seu dispor, quando tudo o que ele queria era apenas uma parte do que eu estava disposta a lhe oferecer.

Quando ele iria se dar conta de que eu era completa e inegavelmente dele? Pertencer a alguém sem a pessoa em questão nem ao menos notar era algo difícil de se conviver no dia-a-dia. E o esforço de tentar fazê-lo perceber era inútil e utópico.

Ele nunca diz que me ama, ele nunca diz que precisa de mim. Palavras são algo escasso em nossa relação. Mas tampouco faço questão de dizer algo, guardo tudo comigo, a sete chaves, que ele nunca irá se preocupar em obter. Tudo o que temos é algo puramente físico e isso não o incomoda, e nem a mim no começo. E parece que esse é o meu único propósito para ele, como se o resto de mim fosse algo dispensável. Meu sentimentos, o que eu sou. Isso não é nada para ele. Eu não sou nada para ele.

Ainda assim, é difícil deixá-lo partir. Eu sou egoísta e gosto da sensação de tê-lo, nem que por poucos minutos. Nunca horas. Não valho tanto de seu tempo.

Não sei por quanto tempo poderei viver essa farsa, esse faz de contas. Onde tudo o que tenho é fruto de minha imaginação, porque a realidade é cruel. O mundo real é um lugar doloroso de se viver. Cada minuto é uma infinidade de segundos que se estendem em seu máximo para prolongar cada partícula de dor e vazio que abrigo.

Eu costumava ser feliz. Eu costumava a ter uma vida própria. Mas agora tudo se foi, por _ele_. Sei que não vale a pena, e sei que continuar esse caminho tortuoso é a minha pior escolha, mas a coragem que me falta para abrir mão dele não me pertence. Apenas ao meu destino, e se ele o tem, ainda não tem pretensão alguma de me entregar. Estou a sorte de meu próprio futuro. Abandonada. Perdida.

Às vezes tento dificultar as coisas, faltar aos nossos encontros e coisas do gênero, como uma forma de demonstrar que ainda há algo que posso controlar, algo em meu poder, mas isso só serve de lembrete para o fato de que eu sou facilmente substituível e que ele não necessita de mim como eu dele.

Amar alguém como ele exige mais trabalho do que gostaria de dedica-lo. Mas no final das contas, ele era o melhor e o pior dos meus dias. Ele era aquele que me completava e me destruía. O motivo do meu sorriso e de minhas lágrimas. Aquilo o que eu tinha e ao mesmo tempo era tão distante de mim. Ele era a minha ruína.

Sei que provavelmente não sou a única com quem ele mantém esse acordo silencioso e recheado de pedaços de pergaminhos e números. E as únicas letras em geral eram apenas sua assinatura, que mal compunha uma palavra. Gostaria que em algum lugar contivesse algum recado oculto que todos esse tempo fui cega demais para enxergar, mas não havia. Uma coleção de bilhetes idênticos, com exceção algumas vezes das horas, tinham um espaço guardado dentro de uma caixa em meu malão. Era estupidez guarda-los, mas era uma lembrança de que aquilo era real, pelo menos para mim. Mas ele precisa de mim, assim como eu dele, afinal, por mais que todas as vezes temo ser a última, um novo pergaminho sempre chega.

Talvez ele ainda tem a mim, pois é o único que meu corpo já conheceu e receio que ele possa ser o único, afinal, quem poderia amar alguém como eu?

Dou uma última olhada no relógio do criado-mudo, que indicava que eu tinha 15 minutos para estar em nosso local de encontro. Visto meu robe por cima me minha lingerie favorita e saio do dormitório.

Esgueiro me pelos corredores escuros e desertos, com apenas meus passos ecoando, e meus pés percorrem o caminho já tão conhecido com maestria, chegando com alguns minutos de antecedência ao local. Começo a refletir sobre o que estou prestes a fazer, quando ele chega com seu andar silencioso, saindo das sombras.

Ele passa três vezes diante da parede a nossa frente, quando uma porta de madeira maciça se materializa. Ele abre a porta e entra sem esperar por mim, relevo, mas antes que a porta se feche novamente, sigo seus passos, jurando a mim mesma que essa será a última vez.


End file.
